<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty handsome awkward by JAntiofM1nt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164500">pretty handsome awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAntiofM1nt/pseuds/JAntiofM1nt'>JAntiofM1nt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands oc, hyperion - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAntiofM1nt/pseuds/JAntiofM1nt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one anxious accountant gets himself into way too much chaos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ajex woke up to his alarm going off but pressed snore instead, 30 mins went by and the alarm went off again to a more prepared Ajex who looked at the time “6:30?! I’M LATE!” Ajex exclaimed as he fell out of his bed and got dressed. He made it to where he walked only to realise, “oh hell… I’m early” Ajex sighed, walking to the vending machine, and fishing out a bit of money from his pockets to get some pretzels and a bottle of the other priced water known as “Hyperion Hydration” when someone walked to the vending machine and got something out, Ajex looked to the taller person and nearly fell over it was his boss… or was it? “wait you’re not jack are you...?” Ajex said out loud to the person beside him who looked just like Handsome Jack, but he was not Jack “no I’m not, my name rhymes with Jimothy…” the person said “Timothy? Nice to meet you… I am Ajex, Ajex Jones” Ajex held his hand out for Timothy to shake it which he did. <br/>the hours ticked by as Ajex worked away, soon it was 2 am and something wasn't right... you could just feel something wasn't right by the atmosphere… Ajex started to hear noises like crashing and screams? He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a flashlight out and got up. Now he looked around, flashlight shining down the halls when someone shouted “BOO!” Ajex jumped and screamed, running down the hall. He skidded round a corner and carried on running as he heard faster footsteps coming towards him and laughter. He then tripped over and could hear the footsteps so he chucked the flashlight in the general direction and got up and just ran… he then could see light, whoever was chasing him has the flashlight “AAAAAAAAAA FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Ajex shouted whilst running to the other person laughing “OH! KIDDO I WON’T HURT YOU!” the person shouted then Ajex realised who it was, it was who he thought it was… it was Handsome Jack. <br/>Ajex fucking booked it for his quarters and hid under his bed for a few minutes until the flashlight was just thrown in there and he left, Ajex got out and got changed… then fell onto his bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ajex and the other accounts sat planning pranks at 12 am when they all should have stopped working as it was now April 1st.  “so, we’re gonna plant radios everywhere and make them blast I’m blue” Ajex said with a grin. “then what?” Julia spoke out from across the table with an unsure tone, “we then fuck with the snacks… toothpaste in the Oreos and mustard in the donuts…” Ajex said whilst pulling those items out of his bag “oh! This is gonna be good!” Steve said whilst eyeing everything Ajex pulled out “so I need some people replacing the Oreo fillings and some people replacing the donut fillings. Once done I’ll sneak em into his office” Ajex said whilst opening the Oreo packet carefully “won’t you get caught?” someone spoke up. “no, I’m using the vents… it’s fool proof” Ajex said with the most dumbass grin on his face.<br/>
After a serious amount of talking and preparing the pranks it was on! Ajex was in the vents looking at a map with the flashlight in another hand, Julia and Steve were placing the radios everywhere whilst others set up the system for them to start blasting the song. Ajex found himself sneaking across Jack’s office. luckily, he wasn’t in there… he place the donuts and Oreos on his desk with a note saying well nothing and put a small camera in a plant. Ajex scrambled back into the vent and closed it, making his way back to the main group. He got back to where everyone else is “mission success, donuts and Oreos deployed” Ajex said with a thumbs up then all of the accountants heard what seemed to be footsteps, the manager for that area, Gerald Praxis said in a hushed tone “scatter!” within a matter of seconds people were hiding across the office as Jack walked into the office for some reason. Everyone was hiding under tables or behind things, Ajex was laid in the vents.<br/>
After jack had left the team re-grouped and planned the biggest prank ever. They were gonna have a food fight then when Jack came to stop it Gerald would throw a slice of cake right in his face! Then later Steve and Julia would skate past him and throw glitter, the plan was set, and everyone headed back to where they stayed. It was now the day, the accountants re-grouped and Ajex sat down and opened a small feed to the camera in the office to watch the chaos. Soon Steve, Julia and Gerald were stood around the computer waiting as he opened the door and entered the office “well, I’m so recording this” Ajex said, screen recording the scene as their boss sat down and spotted the Oreos “Oreos noticed…” Julia said as he opened the packet. They group watched his reaction to the Oreos, Steve had to be hit round the head from laughing “if this works… he’ll go for the donuts” Ajex said on the verge of bursting out laughing as they saw their boss basically shout about the donuts.<br/>
Jack walked to the vending machine to get some water to get rid of the horrid taste of mustard and toothpaste but under the vending machine was a radio as soon as he stepped in front of the vending machine I’m blue started playing and everyone could hear him shouting about it as he grabbed his water and stormed off, Ajex, Gerald, Julia and Steve had to try not to laugh at the stupidity of that.<br/>
The group had started the biggest food fight in all of history, everyone working on Helios was throwing food until they all heard someone shout “WHAT THE FUCK?!” they all stopped to see Handsome Jack stood there looking pissed off, Gerald then jumped onto the table with a cake slice in hand and shouted “HEY JACKASS!” and then threw it straight at his face… hitting him square in the face “TAKE THAT!”. He wipes the cake off and got on a table “IF IT’S A FIGHT YOU ALL WANT IT’S A FIGHT YOU ALL GET!” Jack shouted as he picked up a cup and started to throw the ice cubes in the cup at people, one hit Ajex in the face and he nearly fell off the table and picked up some mash potatoes and chucked it at Jack for revenge, the biggest food fight had broken out… CEO vs employees…<br/>
In the end the employees won but the pranks weren’t over… whilst Jack was walking back Julia and Steve skated past him and threw buckets of glitter on him then went round a corner. He looks so pissed as he chased them down the halls, the hidden radios started to blast axel F… the crazy frog version as the two siblings fled from their boss. Soon they got back to their office to see a lone Ajex working away, they hid as Jack burst open the door “where are they?” he glared at Ajex who just sat doing his work “I have no idea who sir” Ajex said with a slight stutter as he just left.<br/>
Soon the day was over and Ajex walked back to his quarters, put his stuff away and looked at a photo on his beside table “miss you guys…” Ajex said as he put the photo back and slipped into bed and slowly but surely fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>